Demons and Exorcists
by byaruki1o
Summary: Rukia is an orphan with strange powers that she doesn't know who learns about her true identity through the days that pass. Byakuya is an exorcist who has a passed obligation to fulfil. What will happen when the two meet?AU & OOC


Hi guys this my first fanfic it is based on Blue Exorcist manga. If anyone knows the story of Blue Exorcist it has the same opening chapter, but I will change the storyline on chapter 2. BTW I have plans for this story.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Blue Exorcist storyline belongs to Katou Kazue.

Hope you'll like it :)

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Ever since I was little I wasn't good. All I did was trouble people, burden them, and thought of them all as my enemies. I was cast aside, I didn't make friends, those people thought of me as a monster, and all I'd ever heard was "why do they let that demon child live freely?" Or "why do they keep her alive?"

Unlike my younger sister, Momo; she was good at everything. Honoured. All students and most of the people looked at her like she was a great piece work.

We were orphans. My adopted father told us that our parents got killed by a car accident and were sent to a church who adopts children who didn't have any parents or relatives to take care of us; it was horrible to live a life like this.

End of Flashback

"Is she a demon or what? From what I can tell she has an abnormal strength for a girl," Kenji tried to stand from the dirt.

"You've gotta be kidding me man?" Ryohei blurted with fear.

"Let's go! We've gotta stay away from her." Moe helped his gang and the other two ran away.

"Demon you said? Who are you talking to? You're more demonic than I am. Ah, not again I did it again. What am I doing? I need to get home its getting dark." She brushed off the blood from her lips and nose.

In the Karakura Chapel

Momo was packing all her stuff ready for school for next week while she was packing her things; she saw Rukia was heading for at the back door of the chapel instead of entering in the main entrance. She thought something bad had happened to her again. She went out and approached her.

"Nissan! Where are you going?" Momo patted Rukia's back.

"Obviously out the back door, can't you see?" She pointed the way to the back door without looking at her.

"The main door is wide open. Did you get into fight again, Nissan? Father will get mad at you again."

"Of course not, I just slipped when I was heading back home,"

"Really? You are lame at making excuses. You know that we needed to confess whenever we did something wrong, right? Or else you will get all night sermons with father."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave me be. This is such a drag." She headed for the main door and confessed.

During the confession

"You lost little lamb, confess your sins and say your prayers."

"I didn't do anything bad, f…ather!."

"What about those wounds on your hands?"

"I slipped on the streets."

"Your clothes are dirty too."

"It was a quite fall near at the garbage can." She was getting annoyed and wanted to go out in the chapel.

"What about those nosebleeds?" At the same time sweats were forming on her forehead.

"Ah, I fell onto a gorgeous, hot, handsome guy."

"What? I should have seen that incident it was surely funny." He went and made goofy actions. "You liar! I said not to get into trouble again! How many times do I need to tell you young woman? Behave at least just once." Kyouraku hit her nape.

"Ouch, you old man! I said I didn't do anything." Rubbing her nape.

"By the way, next week is the starting of school; you need to find a job to support yourself. The chapel can't support all of the children here. You cannot live here forever, you know that yourself. "

"You know that it's not my style to find a job right?"

"I, your guardian, need to prepare you for that, because someday you need to make your own living."

"I cannot find a decent job and they won't want me anyway. One more thing; I cannot see myself like that Old man."

"Or do you want to be a priest like me and lead this chapel before I retire?" He said it with a silly smile.

"No way! No one would ever want to take this old rotten building anyway." She tried to walk away, but Genryuu called her.

"Ei! Rukia we had receive a phone call this morning and they needed a someone to take care of the deliveries in the Shika Shika Ramen noodle shop at the third street. "

"Why are you telling me this?" Rukia's right eyebrow went up with confusion forming in her head.

"We recommend you to take care of that job, because the delivery boy who delivered ramen yesterday never came back."

"What! Why didn't you tell me and consult me first?" She nearly slammed her hand on the wall.

"By the way tomorrow is your interview. Your father asked me to find a job anyway hahaha." He left with a grin on his face.

"The hell! This is always happens to me."

Those other scaristan's laughed at her while they were cleaning the windows.

"Rukia, if you just get some of your sister's virtue's maybe you won't get on any kinds of fights." One of the sacristans' told her.

"Shut up!" Rukia gave a deathly glare to the one of the sacristans and the heater blew up, breaking some of its parts. Kyouraku ran towards the heater and said "Not again, I need to buy a new again in the City."

"It's weird that happens for so many times." One of the sacristans said.

"It's dinner time Rukia, join us after you change your dirty clothes and go to your sister's room to treat your wounds." He said and left her.

Rukia went to her sister's room though she actually didn't want to go, because the dinner would be prepared soon. She was excited to take some of those sukiyaki which was her favourite food, but instead she obeyed her father and went to her sister's room. She seated on the table and Momo took medical equipments to treat her wounds.

"Nissan? When will you stop your brawls? This is getting too often you know." Momo took some cottons and dipped it into the alcohol.

"I didn't want to do that anyways. They made me do it. I saw those other guys were trying to kill more of the birds in the park. I told them to stop it, but they continued doing it that's why I stopped them." Momo looked at her with understanding before she went back to her work.

"Ouch! That hurts! You know Momo, you will be a great doctor I promise you."

"How can you say that?"

"Whenever you cure my wounds they heal so fast and you're great with this stuff when it comes on helping people." Looking at her bandage hand with smile on her face.

"I hope so; now let's get back to the dining room. Maybe the food is now prepared."

Momo and the others were helping out to prepare the food on the table. Rukia was seating silently while her chin was resting on her palm. Rukia was wondering why the food looked so special today. Rukia was ready to take some of the sukiyaki when Kyouraku hit her hand using his pencil. Momo laughed at the scene and sat to her chair.

"Rukia, didn't I tell about everything when it comes to breakfast, dinner, or lunch? We need to pray before taking some of those foods in front you; it can wait." He said with a deathly glare.

"It seems that our dinner tonight looks so special. Is there any occasion?" She just completely ignored her father glare.

"My, my, my, Rukia, did you forget that already your sister Momo will attend in Shino Academy next week or earlier this week? That's why we prepared a farewell party." Brother Kira answered her silly question.

"So, you will study at Shino Academy? That's great to hear Momo. Congratulations, that's a popular school in Japan."

"Thanks," with a smile on her face.

After the dinner, Rukia went back to her room and read her favourite manga and she went to sleep. The next morning, she woke up early as she remembered her interview that morning. She went to her sister's room and all of her sister's stuff was not there. The room was empty and she remembered that maybe her sister went to her school dorm that early in the morning. She thought 'why didn't she say goodbye? At least she should have left a letter that she would leave soon.'

She went to the dining room and seated to her favourite seat after her bathroom session. All of her brother and sister's at the church were seated to their seats. Kyouraku started their morning prayer before eating their meals that early morning. After the breakfast her brother's approached her.

"Rukia, wait we've something to give you." Genryuu gave her the box he was holding.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, just look at it." Makizo said. Rukia opened the box, because of curiousness.

"That's from my sister, but she said you need for your interview, because you want to impress your future boss of course." Genryuu said grinning while he was scratching his head. It was a formal dress and black doll shoes inside of it. It was like an office worker who works in a company.

"Oh, thank you."

"By the way your interview will begin in an hour you need wear it now." She went to her room and put on the dress. Rukia went to the chapel but before she could open the gate, Kyouraku called her.

"Rukia, come here for a sec."

"What is it old man?" She approached her father with heavy feet.

"You know what, your collar is not neatly folded. Let me help you."

"This is a casual way of wearing this," Rukia said while not looking at her father.

"I remember when you were a little kid. You would run towards me saying 'to san, to san'. You were so cute by that time. You're body certainly grown up, but the rest of you hasn't." He said, folding her collar.

"What're you talking about? It's not like I can't be cute as an adult."

"Adult? Where's an adult? I don't see an adult. Bwahahaha." He made goofy actions to pissed Rukia off.

"Shaddup! Already."

"There it's all done. If you don't like it then why don't you show me how much have you grown up? Well?"

"Just watch and I will show you someday that I can prove myself to you! If I have done that, you're eyes gonna pop out from your eyes sockets!" Pointing him out with mad expression in her face.

"Wow! That sounds painful ahahaha."

"Grrr! Just watch! I'm going now." And she headed off to the gate.

Kyouraku saw a black small creature was flying around him and he smashed it using his hands

"Rukia…"

In Karakura Campus Town. Rukia was walking and was looking for the Noodle Shop in the town. She was surprised at was she was seeing. She'd never seen it before and the people around the town were not paying attention to those creatures. She thought 'What the hell? What are these little black things everywhere? Bugs?' She tried to brush them off, because they were attaching to her dress. 'Why can these people not see them? It's weird. Am I Imagining? I am sure I had my breakfast this morning?'

While she was walking someone called her somewhere at the back and she turned her head from where the voice came from. Upon from turning her direction from her back she remembered those bird killers yesterday in the park.

"Rukia-san, may you have a moment? We want to talk about something let's talk about it over there on that isolated area."

"Yeah." They went to that isolated area which was far away from the town's crowd. Rukia thought 'Why does he have horns and a tail? A clown or cosplayer attending somewhere?'

"We're sorry from yesterday. Were you okay? We were not thinking straight yesterday. We are here to apologize and to amend something."

"Spit it out already." She said and was not interested from this conversation. 'Those bugs are swarming around him too...'

"How much do you want?" Moe said.

"Huh?"

"Come on. Do I need to tell ya again that my parents are pretty famous, and, of course, me. I'm going to Shino Academy soon. It'd be pretty bad if bad rumours about me started spreading." Moe took his wallet from his pocket and took out cash to give it to Rukia.

"Oh, you're going to the same school like my sister. I know now what you mean."

"No, I do not need your money I won't tell anyone about that. Nobody wants to deal with a bunch of idiots who like to kill those poor birds in the park, so is that all? I've got somewhere I needed to be. You can keep your paper, bye!" She turned her back from them and was about to leave.

"Just take it! Even your sister, Hojou Momo, had to work her ass off to get scholarship and to get into Shino. Poor people like you are like in debt. Take it and add it to your sum of fees." Rukia lost her temper as she punched Moe's face really hard and Moe banged onto the wall.

"You fucking asshole! You can say whatever you want say about me, but don't even dare to bad mouth my sister or involve her here." Rukia was breathing hard and giving him deathly look.

"That hurts…" He tried to stand and he was brushing the blood from his nose using his right arm. "You filthy piece of trash! You'll pay for this! Get her Kenji, Ryohei. Hold her right down on the floor. That girl is monster after all." The two of his companions grabbed her and pushed her onto the ground. A paper fell from her pocket. Moe, took the paper on the ground and read it.

"A job interview? Even the girl who everybody called a demon back in the middle school. She is just a job hunter after she graduates. You're just a pest in the society," Moe, took his knife from his pocket and he grabbed Rukia's hair.

"Moe, this is too much. We didn't plan this one. This is a real crime." Kenji said.

"Shut up!" Moe punched Kenji's face and fell on the ground. Rukia thought 'this guy! Why can these guys not see it? He's a demon!'

"Stooop!" Rukia shouted.

"How bout if I cut your head? Or neck? I am not expert at this. If your brain will spilled out do not get mad." He put the knife near in her neck. He swung the knife and was ready to cut neck. 'He's gonna kill me. He'll kill me.'

"Let's run we cannot stop him anymore." The two of them ran and Rukia was about to get stabbed by a knife. Suddenly, her body enveloped a blue flame and Moe's hand got burned.

"So it's true…those blue flames of Satan-sama."

'What is this? My whole body is…' Her train of thought was cut off when Moe started talking.

"I've been waiting for this day and waited for so long to see it. Come with me young master. Satan-sama is waiting."

'Satan? What the fuck is he blabbering about?' Moe turned his head from those chants he heard when he was ready to stabbed Rukia. He became afraid upon hearing them. Moe's angered when he heard those chants and their surrounding began to rot.

"Let each be judged according to his deeds. Let sinful conduct beget retribution. Let each pay for that which he has taken smite them and never shall rise..." A guy suddenly showed up in the midst of their struggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Who could be that guy who was trying to save Rukia from the demon?<strong>

**Please Do not forget to review :)  
><strong>


End file.
